


follow your arrow

by parkrstark



Series: Asexual!Peter [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Aurora's got a surprise for her big brotherHappy asexual awareness week!





	follow your arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda ties in my Aurora series with my asexual!peter universe so i guess now they're the same timeline...
> 
> Peter is 29, Aurora is 13

“I'm home!” Peter called as he walked into the living room. He didn't live in Tony’s level of the tower; he had his own apartment, but most nights after work, he came over for dinner. 

“We're in the kitchen,” Tony called back.

Peter smiled, walking a bit faster to the kitchen. He saw Pepper setting the table and he gave her a kiss and hug before facing Tony and get his hair ruffled. “Smells good.” 

“We're having ziti,” Pepper said. 

Tony pulled at the loose tie around his neck and finished undoing it for him. Peter could have easily done it himself, but he didn't argue it. “Ned not coming tonight?” 

Peter shook his head. “He's working late tonight. I'll bring some leftovers home for him.” He looked around the room. “Where's Rory?” 

Just as he said that a pair of feet came running into the room and Peter had a 13-year-old girl jumping into his arms. “Petey!” 

Peter lifted her easily and spun her around. He lowered her to her feet and kissed the top of her head. “I missed you too, Rory.” Even though he had seen her Saturday and it was only Monday night. 

“I have a surprise for you!” She said with a smile, jumping up and down. 

Peter chuckled and squeezed her nose. “How about we help Mom and Dad get the table ready for dinner first?” 

Aurora groaned dramatically but started to help take dishes from Pepper and set the table. “Do you know what today is?” 

Peter pretended to think as he followed her around, placing forks and knives by the plates she placed on the table. “Hmm...the day after Carrie Fisher’s birthday?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Petey, be serious!” 

“I am!” Peter said. “Ned and I made a birthday cake for her last night and everything.”

“God,” Tony said, “I hope you're kidding.”

“Suuure,” Peter said, knowing full well that Tony wouldn't believe him. 

“May raised you,” he said, “not me. She gets full responsibility for  _ that _ .” 

“Really? Last week when _my work_ won an award for Stark Industries, you told May you take full responsibility for me.”

“He got you, honey,” Pepper said, pressing her lips to Tony's. 

Aurora and Peter looked at each other and made a face. Peter pretended to throw up while Aurora wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

Tony smacked Peter upside the head with a dish towel. “Stop being brats.” 

Peter laughed, hurrying around the table so he was out of reach. “Stop being gross then. We  _ eat  _ here. You have a bedroom to be gross and kiss each other in.” 

“Yeah. Kissing is gross,” Aurora said, taking Peter's side. She usually did. 

“Remember that, munchkin. Kissing is gross. Holding hands is gross. Dating is gross. Getting married is gross,” Tony said, nodding his head. 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Calm down, Papa Bear. You've got a few years before dating starts.” 

“Call me when she brings someone home. I wanna help threaten them,” Peter said with a grin. 

“You know you're my backup, buddy,” Tony said with a wink. 

“Okay! Okay! We finished setting the table! Can I surprise you  _ now?”  _ Aurora asked, getting impatient.

Peter laughed at how excited she was getting. “Yes, Rory. You can give me the surprise.”

“Close your eyes!” She said loudly and Peter listened, holding out his hands. She pressed something small into his palm. “Okay! Look!” 

Peter opened his eyes and he froze when he saw the small pin in his hand. He lifted it between two careful fingers and saw the small asexual flag. He didn't even know what to say. 

“I'm in the LGTB+ club for school and we were talking about asexuality and I remembered that's what you said you were. Right?” 

Peter could only nod his head because the lump in his throat was making speaking impossible. He had mentioned it a few times, but he never really expected her to remember or think about it.

“Good! It's asexual awareness week! We made posters for school and we were handing these out during lunch periods at a table in the cafeteria. We got to explain it to so many people that came up!” She grinned and continued her excited rant, “And I asked if I could save one for my brother because  _ you're _ asexual and she said I could!” 

Peter wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. “Thank you, peanut. It-- This means a lot to me.” 

“You're welcome! I wanted to celebrate your week with you! That's why I'm wearing purple, see?” She twirled in a circle, showing off her purple shirt. “You can wear your pin on your shirt!” 

Peter nodded, still in shock. He knew there was a week for asexual awareness, but he had forgotten about it and he never expected Aurora to be the one to remember. 

She took it from his hand and tugged on his jacket so he leaned down. Then she opened the button and pinned it to his jacket. “There you go!”

“That's very thoughtful,” Pepper said softly when she noticed that Peter was having trouble speaking without his voice breaking. 

“Do you like it?” She asked, looking up and him.

Peter pulled her into a big hug and said, “I love it, peanut. Really. Thank you so much.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

“I almost punched someone today,” she whispered now that they were closer, but she still didn't know how to whisper low enough so Tony and Pepper didn’t hear her. 

“Excuse me, young lady. What did we say about punching? Do I have to tell Nat to stop training you?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

“ _ Almost,”  _ Aurora repeated. “I almost punched someone! And it was  _ Mark _ . So it doesn't count.” 

“Rory, what did I tell you about bullies?” Peter said, looking down at her. 

“I  _ know  _ I shouldn't stoop to their level, but he was really asking for it. He said asexual people were just confused and they didn't understand or they didn't find the right person.” 

Peter looked away quickly. He knew the mentality people had about asexuality. It was difficult for people to understand that some people didn't want sex in a relationship. He had faced many assholes that spoke to him condescendingly like he was a dumb child. 

Even people in the LGBTQ+ community didn't always understand or think he belonged…

“But I told Mark that you found the love of your life without sex and he said you were just upset that you couldn't...you know...get it to work and you were using this as an excuse.” 

Peter still refused to look at Aurora, his face heating up in a blush. She didn't mean to make him feel worse, but she was a smart kid. A smart kid that didn't have a filter...she said what she thought and if you didn't like it, oh well. 

“Hey, baby girl, why don't we just forget about Mark, okay?” Pepper said softly, sensing Peter growing upset. 

Rationally, this was just some teenage bully and his words should mean nothing to Peter. Peter was almost 30-years-old. There was no reason to let it get to him. But it did. 

“Oh,” Aurora said, suddenly stopping after she realized her mistake. “Right. Sorry, Petey.” 

“It's okay, kiddo,” Peter said combing his hand through her long strawberry blonde hair. It felt like a Tony thing. It felt natural. 

“I'm super proud of you!” She said, her voice brightening again. “I know it's hard to put up with people like that and to even come to terms with your sexuality. But I'm super proud of you!” 

“Yeah?” He asked, smiling softly. 

“Definitely! Think about everyone asexual that is scared and hiding because they feel alone. But then they see people like you and they don't feel so alone!”

“Maybe Spider-Man should dye his suit purple for the week, huh?” 

Aurora giggled. “That would be cool. But Spider-Man doesn't always have to be the hero. Sometimes you should let Peter get the credit.” 

Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Listen to the little genius.” He tweaked the small pin on his jacket with a smile. 

“Dad’s right. I know what I'm talking about.” Aurora crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Fine. I'll believe you,” Peter said, watching as a grin broke out on her face. 

“You believe me that you're an am-ace-ing brother?” She asked, barely keeping a straight face. 

Tony groaned. “Oh god, not the ace puns.” 

Peter exchanged a high five with her just to rile him up more. “Nice one, Rory.” 

She ran forward and gave him another hug. “Love you, Petey.”

“Love you too, peanut.” 

 

Every day for the week, he wore his asexual pin on his suit jacket proudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't much, but I hoped you like it! I had to do something for asexual awareness week! Happy week to us!


End file.
